Super Paper Mario: Decoration
by kenyizsu
Summary: Our favourite jester Dimentio gets a present from our favourite mechanical spider Mimi. Dimentio is forced to change his point of view at things, even if only a little. Will this mess up his perfect plan about the perfect world? Oneshot may add one more chapter later R&R please!


**Hell yes, a _Super Paper Mario_ story from me finally! :D It's nothing big, don't worry. :P God I love that game so much! Wish it came out for PC as well. :(  
**

**Before you read on, I will tell you that I am a Mimi X Dimentio supporter. Nothing serious, but be warned. :P  
**

**The fact that we do not know what kind of world Dimentio wanted to create after he seized the Chaos Heart had given me the idea to this story. Right now it's a Oneshot but I might add another chapter to it, explaining Dimentio's point of view on every world.  
**

**Until then... Enjoy! R&R please!  
**

**every character (c) Nintendo  
**

* * *

_**Decoration**_

- DIMMENTIOOOOOOOOO! – the girly scream unpleasantly rang across the halls and corridors of Castle Bleck, making the black flames of the torches shimmer and the uncountable strange and dangerous creatures among the walls scatter.

Dimentio, keeping his utterly stupid grin, closed his eyes and counted to ten silently.

- … Eight… Nine… Te—

- DIMENTIO, there you are! – the door leading to the hall swung open, almost breaking as a bright green-yellow flash burst in.

- Yes, dear Mimikins, I am here – turned Dimentio towards the visitor with a sweet smile on the outside and a snarl in the inside.

- Dimmy, look what I've—! – shouted Mimi excitedly.

- DO NOT… call me Dimmy, my dear…

- Okay, Dimmy!

Dimentio gave up.

- Look what I've made for you! – flung Mimi her arms forward, pushing something in the jester's face.

He struggled to focus onto it with his eyes but even when he finally succeeded, he didn't get any cleverer. Mimi was holding a small simple statue of a woman wearing a skirt, made of willow sprigs that curved around neatly a small metallic base.

-… What is this, my dear? – asked Dimentio carefully.

- Well… a figurine! – Mimi's eyes sparkled with joy as she pushed the object even closer to him. – I made it for you.

Dimentio unwillingly took it and examined it.

- And… what can it do?

Mimi looked oddly at him.

- It's an adornment, you know – she said slowly.

- Yes, but… what does it do?

- The same thing every other ornaments do.

- Gathering the dust?

- Breaking the monotony! Bringing color to the world! – shouted Mimi happily, spinning around her heels, arms open wide. Her bright yellow dress spread as well, following her body like wings.

Dimentio wanted really badly to stick the little statue in Mimi's green face and crush it with his hand before her eyes but two reasons didn't let him. The first was that his plan, after all those years, finally set into motion and he did not want to raise even the slightest suspicion against himself. The other… he had no idea what it was, but it was a pretty strong… feeling?

So he just closed his fingers around the little figure, his insane smile growing even bigger.

- Mimi… thank you – he said slowly.

- You are welcome! – cheered Mimi, launching herself at the jester, arms closing around his neck.

Dimentio almost kicked her off himself but the earlier mentioned motives stopped him again. So he just flung his empty hand around her shoulder. Mimi chuckled then let go.

- Promise me you would find a nice place for it.

- I will – nodded Dimentio.

_In the trash bin_, he added silently.

- Yipppeeeee! – spun Mimi around and ran out of the hall, bouncing.

...

Decoration… what was the point in it? Creating chaos, disturbing order: that's what it was good for, nothing else. And Dimentio hated it.

He hated these disgusting worlds, all of them. Insane twisters of colour, noise and shape were all dimensions. And they were driving Dimentio crazy with their disorder. These… these **ornaments** were the cause of every bad thing, every conflict and war and pain and sadness. They had claimed oh so many lives. Too much blood had been shed for them. Why didn't they see it? Why didn't anybody realize that they were the source of sadness?

Every world was built upon decoration, that was the problem. It could not be changed, no matter what, because it was the very base of everything. It soaked into every inch of the society so deeply that it could not be exterminated. Unless…

One more enormous sacrifice. Only one more big wave of pain… then all would be well. No more unwanted colour, light, sound, emotion or passion. There would be order. Complete, endless, silent, black-white order.

Dimentio kicked in the door of his room. His quarters were very austere. There was no furniture, save the bed in one corner. The bed had a black blanket and snow white pillow. The walls were as pitch-black as they are in the castle's corridors. There was only one, rectangle-shaped window, there was no sign of the many rose windows that let what little light this world had into the halls. In other words, everything was perfect.

Dimentio slammed the door shut behind his back, cursing inwardly. He threw himself onto the bed and rolled onto his back. His stupid grin was nowhere to be found, a frown took its place. This room was a haven for him, a place where he could let out all the frustration the worlds and their habitants had caused to him.

His fingers closed tighter around the small statue yet he could not bring himself to crush it. Why not? It was just another fragile yet so evil **ornament**! Did… did those worlds infect his mind as well? After all that happened, was it possible that he had fallen victim to it as well?

He wanted to scream, to destroy something, to rage, to tear these disgusting, purple-yellow clothes off his body. He only put them on to blend into his surroundings, further ensuring the work of his plan. But in the end all he had energy for was to rest his left lower arm on his forehead, covering his eyes as well.

Okay, let's just calm down. No worries, don't rush anything! Let's think things through.

"_Breaking the monotony!"_

His fingers were unintentionally stroking the little statue, feeling every curve of every little sprig. Mimi must have spent much time with it despite its simple design. It was a clean work with everything in place.

"_Bringing color to the world!"_

What trouble could this little statue do? Yes, every form of decoration was evil and all but… there is no way that such a tiny thing could cause any harm… right?

Dimentio suddenly got up from bed, and, driven by that unknown feeling, he walked to one wall and placed a hand on it. A square-shaped part of it sunk in by the weight and next to it a secret door opened, exposing a small chamber. In there was one table of chess. But instead of bishops, kings, knights and all that, the figures of Count Bleck, O'Chunks, Nastasia, Mimi and all the heroes stood on the black and white squares.

Dimentio carefully exchange Mimi's figure to the lady made of sprigs then left. The secret door closed behind him.

The jester snuggled into his bed once more, pulling the blanket over his body this time. Maybe… maybe Mimi was right on some parts. Maybe even the most perfect order needs a little chaos. Maybe even the most perfect world needs some colour… in the right place.

Dimentio, The Charming Magician, Master of Dimensions, Pleaser of Crowds slowly fell into a deep sleep, pressing the little Mimi figurine to his heart.

* * *

**So how was it? Oo**


End file.
